wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
Félicienne Grenier
Félicienne Grenier Information Born Mélissa de Cecouil, eldest of her de Cecouil generation along with her older twin sister. Being the second eldest of her generation, she was expected to assist her sister and her family's standing in the court, and was raised as such, being taught the skills required to be adept in court. As she learned more, however, she found herself more and more disliking the plotting, politics, and backstabbing of the court which her parents wanted to make her enter. Her parents were adamant about what she was to become, and thus, she often found herself at odds with her parents, the tensions between them grew. The tension reached the boiling point when her parents intended to use her as a bargaining chip for a deal with their rival, house d'Areille, intending to sell her off in return for a business partnership. Learning of this, Mélissa left home in disgust, and requested the aid of her childhood fried Belle Grenier to adopt the alias of "Félicienne Grenier". More of an act of defiance than anything else, her 'disguise' consisted of dying her hair and acquiring a set of new clothes, as well as a story. The story is that Félicienne is the daughter of a middle-class family. Her parents wished to defect to the SSC, though before they could carry out their defection, the entire family was murdered by loyalists, with Félicienne being the sole survivor. She was picked up and cared for by house Grenier, a low-ranking noble house on friendly terms with house de Cecouil. House Gernier raised her with the intent that when she was old enough to join the military, she would become a knight. *Will be rewritten in a better way later when I can be assed to do it~ Notes * Physical Appearance; ** Hair: Brown, dyed Blue ; Long, Straight ** Eye Color: Amber * Siblings; ** 1 - 2; Female; Mari de Cecouil - 10; Twin - 6; neutral ** 2 - 6; Female; Therésa de Cecouil - 8; Younger - 7; hero worship ** 3 - 7; Male; Jacques de Cecouil - 6; Youngest - 6; neutral ** 4 - 2; Female; Joan de Cecouil - 7; 2nd Youngest - 10; hate * Friends; ** 1 - 4; Male; Nate Reynolds - 2; an old school friend ** 1 - 9; Female; Belle Grenier - 4; someone who grown up with ** 1 - 10; Male; Guy Grenier - 7; like a younger bro Skills A rookie without much experience, Félicienne has taking a crash course in piloting knows how to operate a Mecha but isn't particularly proficient at it, and has few technical skills. She has some decent social skills from the role her parents expected her to play. *May redistribute levels...don't know yet. |} Possessions * School Uniform: For looking like a normal schoolgirl. General attire for going around without looking like anyone important and mingling with civilians. * Katana (sword): For beating off people. Treasured item, a gift from a friend, engraved with some glyphs on the hilt. It apparently has a name but noone remembers what it is... * Longcoat: Worn over the school uniform to hide the sword, used to keep off rain. * Amplified Goggles: For seeing things in bad conditions. Stored in an inner pocket in the coat. Negates Awareness penalties in low-light conditions when worn. * Pocket Watch: Disguised as a pendant on a chain in the shape of the de Cecouil family crest. Has a family photo in a secret compartment. No, it doesn't talk — why would it? The watch itself is not indicative of being a member of the house as they are given out to family friends routinely at meets and gatherings. * Communicator: This one talks (to other people). * 290 ¥ Category:Player Characters